


First Love

by malignitas



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignitas/pseuds/malignitas
Summary: Min Yoongi, a famous rapper known as Agust D, hasn't been seen or heard from in over a year. His sudden absence from the music industry caused many fans to abandon the artist thereby leaving his career at risk.  Having recently released a new song, reporters now believe that the 25 year old artist was simply on an extended holiday. However, only he and his friends know the truth.For the past year, Min Yoongi has lost his inspiration and has since been unable to write music. He returns to Korea hoping to find inspiration before his career is permanently damaged.  Unbeknown to him, his friends were about to introduce him to his new muse; an up and coming dancer with a heart greater than his height, Park Jimin.Dark secrets of the past begin to surface and future events that seem to hinder the growth of their relationship begin to occur. With the support of their friends and the courage that they find within each other, both Yoongi and Jimin overcome these hardships, strengthen their careers and learn what means to fall in love for the first time.





	1. Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Please scroll to the bottom for notes!

_“Agust D” by Agust D has been number one on the charts for weeks now! Seems like Korea’s brilliant rapper can’t be stopped. The rapper has been on holiday for about a year now. Many have speculated that his career ended just as quickly as it had started. With the new song release, many of his fans are predicting a possible album release later this year. Though no word has yet been heard fro-_

The beep of a new text message distracted him from the watching the rest of the news report on his phone.

**_It’s Rapmon Kim:_ ** _Hyung, we’re on our way to pick you up_

**_Min Yoongi:_ ** _We?_

**_It’s Rapmon Kim:_ ** _Jin and Hobi. Jin says he’s taking us out to eat tonight_

**_It’s Rapmon Kim:_ ** _Hyung., I saw the news . . . does that mean you figured everything out?_

**_Min Yoongi:_ ** _Mon, I’ll tell you tonight._

**_It’s Rapmon Kim:_ ** _Don’t worry hyung. See you soon_

Yoongi checks the stream one last time. Seems like the news stream had moved on from its entertainment segment and was now talking about something else. Whatever it was Yoongi didn’t really care, he only really cared about music anyway.

He closed the stream and checked the time. There was still an hour left before his flight landed in Korea.

It seemed like just yesterday he stepped on the plane that would take him far from the only place he had ever known. He left hoping he would find something out there, he wasn’t really sure what he was looking for, but it was something more than the life he was living. He needed to find his muse, but what he really needed was something more than not sleeping for days trying to finish his work.

Music is everything to him, but even he could see that the life he was living, was not truly _living_ at all.

“Whatever it I was looking for,” he quietly said to himself, “I guess I didn’t find it.” There was nothing more to do than to go back home.

Somehow, he thought, this all feels familiar. The uncertainty of his career and the pain he felt in facing those back home. He was afraid, but it was finally time for him to stop running.

* * *

 

Pulling his luggage behind him Yoongi walked around trying to remember where the cafe was. He had spent all night writing lyrics, well trying to anyway. Anything that he managed to think of was just not good enough. He barely noticed when the alarm went off notifying him to get ready for his morning flight.

He managed to find the cafe and was waiting near the airport’s exist keeping a lazy eye on the glass doors looking for his friends. After scanning the area for awhile and not seeing them, he turned to throw his empty cup away. When he came back to the entrance he finally saw them.

Hoseok came running at him smiling his thousand watt smile, arms spread out wide wearing the tackiest Hawaiian shirt Yoongi could imagine. Jin and Namjoon were close behind each wearing their own godawful Hawaiian shirt.

“Yoongi-ah,” Yoongi didn’t even have time to so much as think the word ‘no’ before Hobi was already jumping into his arms, “We missed you so much!”

“You’re too skinny! You haven’t been eating right have you?!,” Jin had that look on his face, the one that reminded Yoongi of his mother.  “Joon, I told you he wouldn’t take care of himself properly. See I _told_ you-” 

“Hyung,” Namjoon said after wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Glad you’re back home safe.”

“Did he just cut me off. Excuse you, I was still-”

“Yoongi! We brought you a shirt like ours. Let’s take a group photo”

“Hobi, not you too!” 

Normally, Yoongi would never let them put such a terrible shirt on him nor would he have let himself be dragged into cheesy group photo. However, seeing all of their faces full of unadulterated bliss simply by being together again, Yoongi couldn’t help but smile at the camera and think: 

_Damn, it’s good to be home._


	2. Lamb Skewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok go out to eat after picking Yoongi up from the airport.  
> Yoongi explains to gravity of his inability to write music.

Jin-hyung has always had a flare for the dramatic, even when we were children. No matter what the drama department planned on presenting, Jin was always the lead. Yoongi could still remember the day their school decided to put on a musical. You can imagine how pissed his rivals were when they found out he could sing too. Jin could become anyone and mimic any emotion in an instant. It was really no surprise when he announced that he wanted to become an actor.

It was the same when he, Namjoon-hyung, and Hoseok-hyung had decided to enter the music industry. The three of them constantly made lyrics at the top of their head. It was a common occurrence for their mothers to find crumpled pieces of paper with lyrics scribbled on them in their pants pockets. Music has always been such an important part of their lives; one of Yoongi's fondest memories as a child was sitting at the piano in his home playing the music he or his friends had made that day. It was not long after they started high school that their names became well known the industry.  

Sitting here at the same restaurant that they have been coming to since their childhood, Yoongi realized just how far they have gone together.

“Yoongi stop spacing out, your lamb skewers are here.”

“Did you even sleep last night, hyung?”

“I slept on the plane,” he mumbled as he reached for the plate.

“So,” Hobi questioned, “How was Hawaii?”

After swallowing his first bite, Yoongi began to tell them of all of the amazing people he had met. Everyone was so warm and welcoming to him; you felt at ease the moment he stepped off of the plane. From the local children teaching him how to surf, to sitting and watching the wildlife around the islands; Yoongi told them everything.

“But, even after all of that, I still can’t write music anymore.” Yoongi could feel the frustration start building up inside him as he spoke, “I spent so many days forgetting to eat and forgetting to sleep trying to write lyrics, but it is just not . . . good enough.”

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Hobi managed to speak again, “But you just released a new song! Everyone is talking about it. You haven’t lost your touch, not yet.”

“That’s the thing, Hobi. I wrote that song a long time ago. I just never released it.” In fact, he had quite a few songs that he wrote in the past, far before his creative road block hit. Some were songs that he did not think fit the albums he originally wrote them for.

“I plan on just releasing these saved songs until they run out and it ends my career or until I can actually write new songs again. But by the looks of it, my career will probably end in the next few months.”

“What if we collaborate on a few songs?” Namjoon asked. “I have a few songs I was working on but have not had a chance to finish them yet. How about we collab with you?”

Hobi was quick to chime in, “Namjoon is putting out his album soon but I just released mine a month ago. I’ll have more time to work with you when Namjoon is busy.”

“Adding our collabs to the songs you have saved should be enough to make an album.”

“Add me to the list too,” Jin said through a mouth full of food. “I’m filming a drama a few times a week but on my days off I can be the sing backup if you need me.”

Yoongi did not consider himself a proud man, stubborn yes, but not proud. He wanted to keep his career, but he did not want to be a burden on his friends. He thanked him profusely for their offers to help him but he just couldn’t accept.

Jin was having none of it.

“We look out for each other, Yoongi. Do you honestly think we will sit by and do nothing when you need us most? I raised you better than this. At the very least it will give you more time.”

“Hyung, if I agreed will you stop nagging me?”

“Only for a few hours.”

He put his hands up in defeat as they all smiled at him. If Yoongi was stubborn, Jin was down right impossible, and he was so grateful for that.

“Now that that’s settled,” Hobi said as he leaned over to grab more skewers, “Let's talk about the party this weekend.”

“Namjoon and I already said that we’re going. You should come too, Yoongi. It’ll distract you from all of . . . that,” Jin said while gesturing to him.

Slightly annoyed but not surprised, Yoongi asked him, “What’s the party for?”

“It’s a charity event where all the profits made will go to the schools to support the music and the arts programs. All of Korea’s best actors, musicians, and artists will be there. Some will even bring guests that have potential to make it big in the industry.”

“I’m bringing a young actor that I met while shooting on set a few days ago. I think he’s got a lot of talent!”

“I already told Namjoon and Jin about the two guys I met while filming a music video. Both are amazing dancers and I wanted to give them a shot at getting recruited at the party.”

Yoongi thought about it for a moment before replying.

“Sounds like a good cause, but I don’t really feel up to it right now.”

“Come on, at least go so you can meet the people that we’re bringing! They’re bound to make the party interesting. Plus I hear that one of the dancers is a really big fan of yours.”

“Fine,” he mumbled under his breathe, “I’ll go, but only for a few hours.” Sometimes he can't believe the things he does for his fans.

“Yes! You’re not going to regret this, Yoongi!”

“Too late, I already regret it.”   


	3. The Party Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon guides Yoongi through the charity party. Yoongi is slightly overwhelmed after not being a part of these elaborate parties for so long.

Yoongi had almost forgotten how blinding the paparazzi's camera flashes were. They called his name pleading for him to stop long enough to take a few pictures. Fans screamed as he walked past them and waved. The sensation of being in the spotlight again after being away for so long was almost too much for him to bare.

Namjoon 's gentle hand on his back guided him inside the building, smiling and waving at the camera's pointed to him as well.  
Inside the building smelled of expensive wines mixed with the fragrances of sweet perfume and sharp cologne. Men and women were stood around the open entryway making small talk or subtly hinting business proposals.

Namjoon continued to guide Yoongi around the entryway stopping only to greet and make polite conversation with a few business acquaintances that they knew before quickly walking away again.

"Not much has changed since you've last come to one of these parties," Namjoon said as he grabbed two glasses of wine from a waiter walking around. He gave one to Yoongi before continuing to walk toward the elevators in the back of the room.

"There are some new people you may not have seen before," he explained as he pushed the button to open the elevator doors. "Other than that, they're the same faces as always."

"Good to know not much has changed while I've been gone," mentioned Yoongi drinking his wine as he stepped into the elevator with Namjoon. "Guessing that means that the first floor in this place is still the same as always?"

"Pretty much, just for networking," Namjoon began to explain as he pressed the elevator button that would take them to the rooftop of the building.

"The second floor is for painters and other artists to showcase their latest creations, third floor is for the managers of actors and musicians to showcase their client's soon to be released works to interested companies."

"Now the rooftop," Namjoon said as the elevator stopped and began to open its doors, "The rooftop is where all the fun happens."

Yoongi took in the sight before him as the elevator doors slid open. At the far end, there was a stage where the DJ was playing music that resonated from all around the rooftop. He could see people dancing at the center of it all; some had drinks in their hands. As they stepped out of the elevator, Yoongi could see that there was a bar to the left were drunk celebrities were trying to convince the bartender to serve them more alcohol.

"Let's head to the bar," Namjoon said as he walked in front of him. "The others should be there waiting for us already."

Yoongi could feel the clammy, humid, heat cling to his him as he made his way through the crowd. The music was vibrating through his body. Well, it was either the music or his nerves making him feel the vibrating sensation throughout his body. He was starting to breathe too hard and he could feel panic start to set in with person that bumped into him as he struggled to stay behind Namjoon. Looking up and seeing the stars somewhat helped him keep himself collected.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he kept walking, trying to take comfort in the fact that he at least the party was outside and not somewhere more confining.

Yoongi could hear familiar voices, Jin and Hobi, talking and laughing the closer that they got to the bar. Opening his eyes he stopped himself right before bumping into Namjoon in front of him. Namjoon placed his hand on Yoongi's back and gave him a small smile of comfort and support; as usual, he had noticed how uncomfortable he was getting. Namjoon was just always that perceptive.

Jin and Hobi were sitting at the bar before them, dressed head to toe in the latest fashion. Simply by smell alone, Yoongi could tell that both had been drinking got quite a while, though neither seemed to be drunk quite yet.

"Joon! Yoongi! You're just in time. I was about to go to the stage," Hobi got up off of the bar stool and embraced both he and Namjoon in a tight but pleasant hug. "I was just about to go to the stage. I brought the two guys that I was telling you about the other day; they're going to be my backup dancers tonight."

"I've already met them! Guess they're friends with the Taehyung, that's the name of the young actor that I brought," Jin said while ordering them a few drinks. "He ran off to go find a good place to watch his friends perform. They're all really supportive of each other."

"The small one- Jimin? Was that his name Hobi?- Right well, Jimin is unbelievably charming. He's got a smile that could even melt Yoongi's frozen heart."

"Right? That's what I thought too! He has great energy while on stage too. Keep an eye on the stage, we're on in five minutes," Hobi half yelled as he made his way away from the bar and to the stage.

Jin handed Yoongi and Namjoon a drink as they both took a seat next to him. As the DJ finished playing the last song and announced that the performance by Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin would start in a few minutes. Namjoon and Jin were talking to one another.

Yoongi's energy was draining fast and he knew that he was probably going to end up leaving earlier than he promised Namjoon. But there were just far too many people, the music was far too loud, the entire thing was just too suffocating. He needed to calm down just long enough to get through Hobi's performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I've been gone for so long! University demands a lot of my attention but now that I'm on break for a few weeks I'll be able to write again! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to those that celebrate and Happy Holidays to everyone :D


End file.
